Indomptable
by Kinette04
Summary: Lorsqu'on en arrive là sans rien avoir demandé. Quileutes et Cullen vont devoir s'accrocher.OC .
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Indomptable**  
><strong>Auteur : Kinette04<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimers : Stephenie Meyer<strong>  
><strong>Univers : Twilight<strong>  
><strong>Personnages : Ceux de Twilight &amp; de ma propre invention.<strong>  
><strong>Résumé : Lorsqu'on en arrive là sans rien avoir demandé. Quileutes et Cullen vont devoir s'accrocher. <strong>

* * *

><p>Il était une fois…non, cette histoire n'a rien d'un conte de fées en fait, elle en est l'exact opposé.<p>

Les arbres défilaient à une vitesse folle devant ses yeux et bientôt elle ne pouvait percevoir qu'une couleur verte difforme qui fonçait droit sur elle pas moments. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle fuyait ni comment elle était arrivée là, la seule chose sensée qui lui traversait l'esprit était qu'elle ne devait surtout pas s'arrêter, sa vie en dépendait.

Derrière elle, les pas rapides –trop rapides- de ses poursuivants résonnaient contre le terrain humide de la forêt et elle savait, elle en était persuadée, ils se rapprochaient férocement, à chaque seconde elle tremblait de sentir une main s'abattre sur une de ses épaules frêles. Ses veines pulsaient sur chaque partie de son corps, lui rappelant que même si l'adrénaline lui permettait de courir plus vite, elle n'avait pas un effet éternel.

Bientôt, les végétaux se firent moins nombreux et elle put distinguer un horizon. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne se stoppent au bord d'une falaise, donnant directement sur l'océan. L'océan à perte de vue. Perdue, elle l'était.

Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva essoufflée aux nez de trois individus. Tous avaient une peau aussi blanche que la neige et des yeux rouge sang qui détonnaient sur leur visage pâle. Il se dégageait d'eux une force imposante et elle eut presque l'envie de courber l'échine à leur regard.

« Tu ne peux plus fuir ma jolie » annonça bestialement celui qui se tenait au milieu.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était due à la panique qui la tenaillait, mais elle cru entendre des grognements provenir des deux autres. L'homme du milieu fit un pas vers elle et elle sentit son cœur cesser de battre. Tout ce qui l'avait fait frémir depuis, n'était rien comparé à la peur qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment là. Ses jambes flageolantes firent rire les trois bouches masculines, dévoilant des dents encore plus blanches que leur peau.

« Allons… tu ne sentiras presque rien » gronda celui de droite.

Sitôt dit, il bondit sur elle qui se jeta dans le vide.

L'impact dans la mer fut douloureux. D'abord parce qu'il fut violent puis car l'eau était glacée. Elle avait comme l'impression que son corps était transpercé par des millions de petits couteaux.

Une pression sur sa cheville droite fit sursauter son pauvre cœur. Déjà l'air commençait à lui manquer. Elle se débâtit de grands mouvements de jambes mais une douleur lancinante de cette même cheville la stoppa. Elle poussa un cri silencieux dans l'eau, relâchant seulement des bulles.

Ses mouvements lui permirent de remonter difficilement à la surface où elle poussa un second cri qui, cette fois –ci, résonna contre les rochers proches.

Une main féroce se plaqua contre ses lèvres et une douleur égale à celle qu'elle avait sentit à sa cheville se fit à sa gorge. Elle s'étrangla dans la main froide qui l'empêchait de hurler.

« Hey ! » S'écria une voix sur la plage qui n'était en fait pas très loin. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? » hurla de nouveau la voix.

Tout ce qu'elle perçut fut que c'était celle d'un homme. Elle sentait sa tête tourbillonner et elle avait mal, très mal.

Les hommes disparurent rapidement dans l'eau, la laissant seule, en train de mourir. Ce fut la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit : elle allait mourir.

Elle sentit une pression sur un de ses bras, elle ne savait même plus lequel et rapidement quelque chose de dur contre son dos.

« Hey ! Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda la voix. Elle ne réussit pas à distinguer le visage, elle ne voyait que du blanc, du blanc partout, une lumière aveuglante.

« Tenez bon surtout ! …Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! »

La voix disparue et se fut le trou noir.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors je sais que c'est un peu 'irresponsable" ou tout ce que vous voudrez d'écrire 30 fics en même temps :P mais j'ai des idées qui surgissent et c'est plus fort que moi il faut que je les mettent sur papier (enfin sur ordi ^^)<strong>

**Donc voici un nouveau "concept" sur Twilight cette fois. Alors non ça ne sera pas un Bella/Edward ni un Bella/Jacob ni même un Edward/Jacod. L'histoire se concentre sur un personnage fictif dont on ne connaitra l'identité que dans les prochains chapitres. Tout ce que l'on sait pour le moment c'est qu'il s'agit d'une jeune fille. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Indomptable**  
><strong>Auteur : Kinette04<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimers : Stephenie Meyer<strong>  
><strong>Univers : Twilight<strong>  
><strong>Personnages : Ceux de Twilight &amp; de ma propre invention.<strong>  
><strong>Résumé : Lorsqu'on en arrive là sans rien avoir demandé. Quileutes et Cullen vont devoir s'accrocher. <strong>

* * *

><p>« Carliste, c'est complètement absurde ! On ne… »<p>

« Chut ! Elle se réveille.»

Les yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Ils se refermèrent aussitôt, aveuglés par la lumière trop vive.

« Jasper, les rideaux. »

Le bruit d'un courant d'air puis du glissement de tissu. Les sourcils se froncèrent, il y avait trop de bruit. Est-ce que la nature avait toujours été aussi assourdissante ?

Les paupières réitérèrent leur mouvement d'ouverture, encore plus lentement que la première fois. Elles papillonnèrent, provoquant des flashes noirs qu'elle remarquait à peine en temps normal.

Blanc. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait du plafond. Il était crépit. Non. Non il était lisse mais… c'était bizarre, elle pouvait en discerner les moindres petites imperfections.

Elle ordonna à son corps de se redresser et elle du le forcer à le faire plus doucement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Je suis morte c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Oui » « Non » répondirent deux voix en même temps.

Elle détourna son regard qui tomba sur sept personnes. Son premier reflex fut de s'éloigner au maximum d'eux.

« Vous êtes comme eux. »

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. D'ailleurs ils ne répondirent pas.

« Nous sommes pareils mais nous ne te ferrons aucun mal. »

C'était un homme blond, avec une incroyable prestance. Il devait s'approcher de la trentaine et il était beau. Aussi beau que les trois hommes qu'elle avait rencontré juste avant.

« Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Depuis quand est-ce que je suis là ? Comment je suis arrivée ici ? Est-ce que… »

« Du calme. » l'interrompit la voix douce et rassurante de ce même homme. « Nous répondrons à toutes tes questions d'accord ? Mais pour le moment tu dois t'alimenter »

« M'aliment… » Elle ne finit pas son mot. C'était vrai, elle avait faim. Mais pas la même faim que d'habitude. C'était comme… différent, et beaucoup plus douloureux en soit. Ce n'était pas une faim pour se remplir l'estomac comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, c'était une faim de …

Elle s'oblige à ne pas penser à ce mot. Non. Elle était devenue folle, c'était ça ! Elle n'était plus normale, elle avait un problème. C'était surement du au stress, oui voilà… cette soudaine envie cannibale ne provenait que de la panique qui l'avait submergée. Elle soupira de soulagement.

« Pas exactement » résonna la voix d'un des étrangers. Elle l'avait entendue. C'était cette même voix qui avait dit juste avant « oui ».

« Je m'appelle Edward. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Est-ce qu'il s'adressait à elle ? Le jeune homme lui sourit.

Il ressemblait partiellement à l'autre homme. En fait ils se ressemblaient à peu près tous. Seule la couleur de leurs cheveux changeait ainsi que leur visage, comme tout être humain… Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas humains.

Le dénommé Edward possédait une chevelure qu'elle qualifierait de bronze. Brun aux reflets roux. Aussi beau que l'autre homme blond. Un détail la frappa.

Leurs yeux n'étaient pas comme ceux des trois autres hommes. Les leurs étaient dorés. Ils brillaient comme s'ils avaient un cœur à eux-mêmes.

Elle vit les sourcils d'Edward se froncer l'espace d'une seconde.

« Edward il faut qu'elle mange. Nous ferrons les présentations plus tard. »

Un autre homme blond. Il avait quelque chose de sombre en lui-même mais rien d'effrayant. En faite, aucun d'eux n'était effrayant comme ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés avant.

Elle ne savait pas si elle le devait, mais elle décida de leur accorder une petite partie de sa confiance. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Bien, je vais l'accompagner » déclara celui qui semblait être le plus jeune des deux hommes blonds. Les autres acquiescèrent et il approcha doucement d'elle, à très petits pas, comme s'il était effrayé qu'elle lui fasse quelque chose.

Elle le regarda, un sourcil relevé. Avait-il un problème ? Bien, finalement elle n'était peut-être pas la plus folle de tous. Ca y était ! Elle était dans un établissement spécialisé. Tout le monde était fou !

« Jasper arrête ta comédie. Elle ne ferra rien. »

Jasper –donc- s'immobilisa en lançant un regard du coin de l'œil à Edward qui lui fit signe de la tête.

« Faire quoi ? … Attendez, il m'accompagne où ? » Ca y était elle paniquait. Qu'est-ce que ces personnes allaient faire d'elle exactement ? La torturer ? –Les étrangers, en particulier Edward et Jasper commencèrent à s'agiter- Tuer sa famille sous ses yeux ? Ah ! De l'air ! De l'air !

De l'air ? Elle posa rapidement ses mains à plats contre sa poitrine. Tout le monde dans la pièce stoppa net ses mouvements.

Son cœur ! Elle n'avait plus de cœur ! Elle était vraiment morte ? Elle…son cœur n'était plus là ! Elle ne respirait plus !

Tout à coup, elle sentit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un courant d'air la traverser, la chose l'apaisa. Elle fit volte-face.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle un peu trop férocement. Comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un était en train de l'agresser. Elle se prit la tête dans la paume de ses mains. « Ca y est… je deviens vraiment folle » se lamenta-t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix.

« Esmée ne… » entendit-elle. Une main se posa sur une de ses épaules avant de se retirer très rapidement. Comme elle n'avait pas réagit, la main se reposa doucement là où elle était l'instant d'avant.

« Tu n'es pas folle. Tu n'es pas morte non plus. » Un grognement se fit entendre dans la pièce « C'est étrange, tu n'es plus la même qu'avant même si tu restes toi »

« Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous essayez de me dire » pleurnicha-t-elle, le visage toujours enfouit dans ses mains.

« Tu es comme nous maintenant »

Un ange passa puis elle releva la tête.

« Comme…vous… ? » répéta la jeune fille d'une voix éteinte. « Je…Non…C'est… » Elle se releva brusquement. « Vous savez quoi… j'ai tout compris, vous êtes une secte c'est ça ? Allez ! On a bien rigolé maintenant, je me tire ! Bande de tarés ! » Elle avait reculé en criant ces mots jusqu'à percuter quelque chose qu'elle identifia comme un gros meuble, style commode. L'impact provoqua une importante vibration de la pièce en bois et un miroir qui était posé dessus s'écrasa sur le sol dans un énorme fracas.

Un morceau de verre glissa misérablement jusqu'à ses pieds et son reflet lui fit face. Le choc fut tel qu'elle resta pétrifiée, le regard figé sur cette personne qui la fixait avec aberration.

« Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? » hurla-t-elle en attrapant à pleine main la pièce de miroir brisé. Les yeux carmin se détournèrent de leur reflet pour se poser sur les sept autres créatures présentes. Et soudain ce fut l'évidence.

Elle faisait parti des leurs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Indomptable**  
><strong>Auteur : Kinette04<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimers : Stephenie Meyer<strong>  
><strong>Univers : Twilight<strong>  
><strong>Personnages : Ceux de Twilight &amp; de ma propre invention.<strong>  
><strong>Résumé : Lorsqu'on en arrive là sans rien avoir demandé. Quileutes et Cullen vont devoir s'accrocher. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Les sept paires d'yeux la fixaient. Elle pouvait décerner dans certaines de la pitié, dans d'autres de la compassion, et dans celle du dénommé Edward une certaine… incompréhension ?

Le dit Edward détourna soudain les yeux pour attraper le bras d'un des trois filles présentes. Elle était petite, ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts, et une pointe de malice brillait dans ses yeux. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce.

Elle reporta son regard sur les cinq autres qui restaient.

« Jasper. Emmett. Vous m'accompagnez. Nous allons l'aider à se nourrir. »

Les trois hommes lui firent signe de les suivre et durant de longues minutes elle hésita. Elle jeta un regard au bout de miroir brisé qu'elle tenait toujours. Ces yeux carmin la faisaient frémir. Elle porta cependant son attention au reste de son apparence. C'était vraiment étrange. Elle se reconnaissait et en même temps elle n'était plus la même. Sa peau, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été très bronzée, était dorénavant d'une pâleur affolante. Ses pommettes semblaient beaucoup plus saillantes. En réalité, son visage s'était comme affiné de toutes parts. Elle était devenue comme irréelle. Objectivement elle se trouvait certes bien plus belle et raffinée qu'avant, mais sa ressemblance frappante avec les trois hommes qui l'avaient attaquée lui donnait la nausée.

« Ça fait toujours un choc au début. Mais on réussit à s'y faire peu à peu. » La femme qui semblait un poil plus âgée lui sourit chaleureusement mais elle, ne réussit pas à lui retourner l'attention.

L'homme blond qui lui avait parlé le premier posa ses mains sur les épaules de la femme brune… -Esmée n'est-ce pas ?

« Nous t'expliquerons tout ce que tu dois savoir. Mais avant cela, il est nécessaire que tu te nourrisses. »

« …De quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en affrontant du regard l'homme.

Un silence gêné régna dans la pièce. Si elle avait put encore sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine –mon Dieu que cette sensation était bizarre- il aurait surement tapé comme jamais. De quoi ? De quoi fallait-il qu'elle se nourrisse exactement ? Elle sentait un picotement désagréable jusqu'au fin fond de sa gorge mais elle n'arrivait pas précisément à dire de quoi cela venait. Elle porta ses mains blafardes à son cou.

« C'est la soif qui se manifeste » l'informa l'homme.

Elle haussa un sourcil dangereux en le regardant. Soif ? Si elle avait eu envie de boire elle l'aurait certainement sût sans qu'un inconnu ne le lui dise mais… ! Non… ce n'était pas d'eau dont elle avait envie. Non…ce qu'elle désirait c'était…

Elle toisa du regard tous les occupants de la pièce en terminant pas son propre reflet.

« …du sang !»

Elle pouvait presque entendre le frisson qui parcourait leur échine.

« C'est ça n'est-ce pas ? »

Le doyen acquiesça religieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis ? »

Les autres personnes baissèrent le regard. La jeune femme blonde –la seule visiblement- quitta la pièce silencieusement.

« Un vampire »

* * *

><p>Le mot avait eu l'effet d'une bombe. Un vampire. Elle était devenue une buveuse de sang ! Voila donc l'explication de sa course-poursuite.<p>

« Pourquoi moi ? » murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour autre chose.

Les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent et la fixèrent. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais c'était comme si elle ne pouvait pas. Les larmes semblaient sécher avant même qu'elles ne se forment dans ses yeux. L'homme blond –du moins, pouvait-elle encore considérer qu'il était un homme ?- s'approcha d'elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule droite.

« Les premiers temps sont très difficiles. Mais nous allons tout faire pour te les faciliter.» Ses yeux or semblaient la pénétrer et elle eu comme l'envie de lui crier de sortir de sa tête, que ce qui s'y passait était privé. Mais il ne faisait que la regarder. Pourtant ils avaient tous ce regard perçant. Comme deux lames qui vous transpercent pour voir au plus profond de votre existence.

Les lui faciliter ? Bon sang elle venait de… d'égorger un cerf vivant ! Elle venait de … de boire son sang ! Elle pouvait encore sentir la tiédeur du breuvage couler dans sa gorge. Elle pouvait encore, ressentir le plaisir que ce poison lui avait procuré. Elle se détestait. Elle était ignoble.

« Les vampires ne sont-ils pas censés boire du sang humain ? »

« La plupart le font en vérité. Nous sommes un clan à part. » L'homme lui sourit avec un soupçon de fierté.

« D'où les yeux ? »

« D'où les yeux » répéta-t-il.

Sur le chemin du retour le plus âgé se présenta un peu plus longuement.

Carlisle Cullen était donc le doyen de « la famille », si elle pouvait ainsi déterminer ce qu'était ce dit clan. Il était à l'origine de la « négation » de la condition de vampire et avait compris qu'il pouvait tout à fait survivre en ne buvant que du sang animal. Il semblait être d'une grande culture et elle se doutait qu'il avait du vivre de nombreux événements durant sa très longue vie puisqu'il lui apprit que les vampires étaient immortels. Rien que ça.

« Je suis médecin »

Médecin ! Par la grâce de Dieu !

« Donc si je comprends bien… vous ne sauvez pas exactement vos patients n'est-ce pas… » déclara-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Carlisle eu un rire cristallin très vite suivit d'un des deux autres hommes, beaucoup plus imposant.

« Non je te rassure. Je sauve des vies. Et sans me vanter, je suis plutôt doué dans ce que je fais. » Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et elle eu soudain envie de rougir, enfin si elle avait put.

« Mais vous…le sang ! » s'exclama-t-elle les yeux exorbités.

Cette fois-ci, même l'homme blond un peu plus frêle que les deux autres eu un sourire d'amusement.

« Avec le temps on apprend à s'y faire »

«Depuis quand vous êtes dans cet état ? » demanda-t-elle alors, suspicieuse.

« Je suis du XVIème »

« Du XVIème ! Ça doit vous en faire des rides » dit-elle avec sarcasme.

De nouveau, un rire masculin collectif résonna dans la forêt.

« Je vois que certains s'amusent … »

« Edward » Carlisle lui sourit.

« Nous avons un léger problème » déclara alors le jeune homme en jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la récente venue.

Carlisle suivit son regard puis le rejoignit et ils disparurent enfin, la laissant avec les deux autres vampires.

La plus robuste se frotta la nuque alors qu'elle le regardait.

« Je n'ai plus trop l'habitude des yeux rouges depuis que Jasper a perdu les siens »

Le dit Jasper lui lança un regard torve.

« Tu n'as qu'a dire que ça t'excites tant que tu y es »

Il eu un sursaut alors que Jasper se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la maison.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ? » aboya l'autre en lui suivant.

Restée seule, la jeune vampire se décida à faire de même et entra dans la maison où bizarrement, il semblait y avoir de l'ambiance.

« Ahahahah »

« Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de rire ! »

« Voyons Emmett »

« Ne fais pas ton vamparouché »

« Comme si c'était mon genre »

« Oh te voilà ! »

Elle sursauta quand…Esmée… la remarqua enfin. La magnifique femme s'approcha d'elle et la dirigea vers ce qui semblait être le salon. Une fois assises, elles furent rejointes par ce qui restait du groupe, excepté Edward et Carlisle.

« Avant toutes choses, le mieux serait de faire connaissance » proposa la femme en lui adressant un sourire plein d'entrain.

« Je suis Esmée » dit-elle alors. « Et par extension, la femme de Carlisle. Il m'a créée après Edward et depuis nous sommes inséparables. » Elle eu un semblant de rire. « Surtout si il t'arrive quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je fonctionne un peu comme la maman ici. Surtout avec des garnements comme Emmett »

« Pourquoi moi ? » s'offusqua ce dernier.

« Parce que c'est à ton tour de te présenter. » Il rumina mais se trémoussa avant de prendre la parole.

« Visiblement tu viens de le faire pour moi… 'Maman '. Je suis Emmett et je suis un garnement. » Il grogna mais elle n'eut pas le sentiment que ce fut de façon agressive. « Pour faire court, je suis la seule personne agréable de cette maison »

« Bah voyons »

« Parce qu'entre nous, ici ils sont pas tous très marrants » Il jeta un regard en direction de la seule blonde.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Doucement. Rentre tes crocs chérie veux-tu ? »

Elle devait admettre que même avec son certain air revêche, elle était tout simplement splendide.

« Je m'appelle Rosalie. Et cet abruti là est mon fiancé. » Le dit fiancé lui adressa un énorme sourire « Et pour faire court, n'essaie pas de te faire passer pour plus belle que moi tu n'y parviendrais pas »

Au moins c'était dit.

Un raclement de gorge retentit dans la pièce. Edward et Carlisle était revenus.

« N'écoute pas ce qu'elle raconte, elle a tendance à virer au narcissisme » conseilla le plus jeune des deux. Ils s'installèrent à leur tour.

« Je suis Alice ! » s'exclama la petite brune pétillante en sautant presque sur place. « Ravie de t'accueillir parmi nous ! »

« … de même… je suppose ? »

Alice rit franchement avant de se rassoir. Elle s'agrippa au bras de Jasper.

« Jasper comme tu le sais maintenant. Je suis le dernier à avoir rejoint le régime spécial de la famille, que j'ai rejoint grâce à Alice. »

« Jasper est encore en phase d'adaptation. Il faut rester prudent avec lui mais il reste malgré tout un énorme avantage sur le plan de l'expérience vampirique. »

Si elle ne comprit pas encore ce que tout cela signifiait, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle le saurait plus tard.

« Et le dernier mais non des moindres… »

Emmett reçut un regard noir mais complice.

« Je suis Edward. Carlisle m'a mordu le premier et… »

Dieu qu'il était beau.

« Je peux lire les pensées »

Merde.

Il sourit.

Merde. Il pouvait entendre tout ça ?

« Edward a un don exceptionnel. » accorda Carlisle.

Un don ? Ils avaient comme une sorte de… pouvoir ?

« Je suis le seul capable de lire les pensées. Mais Alice peut voir le futur. Et Jasper contrôle les émotions. »

Mais dans quoi est-ce qu'elle était tombée ?

« Nous ne savons pas pourquoi certains ont un don et d'autres non mais j'ai une petite hypothèse. Je pense que quand une personne a eu un trait de caractère spécifique étant humaine, celui-ci reste et se développe sous la condition de vampire » informa Carlisle.

Puis le silence retomba sur la pièce. Les regards se portèrent alors sur elle. Oh. C'était à son tour n'est-ce pas ?

« Je m'appelle Annabeth et j'étais censée fêter mes 19 ans le moins prochain avec tous mes amis et ma famille. »

* * *

><p><strong>Troisième chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. Même si je poste moins souvent sur cette fic' elle n'est pas moins importante que les autres :) <strong>

**J'espère que vous appréciez ^^**


End file.
